SHOWDOWN: Holy Evil Sutra versus Basketball
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: /one-shot/ Genjo Sanzo, the corrupted monk, against Rukawa Kaede, the super rookie, who will win?


SHOWDOWN: Holy Evil Sutra versus Basketball

By Sukunami Taka

A/N Taka: it's the match of the century…..Saiyuki's resident corrupted monk against Slam Dunk's super rookie…..who will win?

A chibi Kei pops up from a corner: Nyahahahahahahaha….Sakuragi Hanamichi, of corse!!

An extremely annoyed Taka hurriedly stomps on chibi Kei, pushing him out of the picture: Baga! Go away! 

Anyway (Taka bows) enjoy……

Genjo Sanzo, the corrupted monk…

Born November 29th, Goku's favourite keeper is 23 years old. This gives him the age and experience over Rukawa Kaede….then, also, this is only his reincarnated person. 500 years ago, Sanzo was a god-Konzen Douji, and the Goddess of Mercy's nephew, nonetheless. The boredom he felt as a god could be used as energy to win in a fight, and he has Kanzeon Bosatsu looking over him.

Sanzo's habits would be a burden to him. He drinks, smokes, and gets temperamental easily. Rarely exercises, besides whacking Goku, and has a rather frail looking body hidden underneath his robe. Healthwise, he would lose, and that robe would hamper his movements, eventhough he has that black tight leotard inside. He always travel by jeep-that is Hakuryu, so he may be sluggish in moving for long periods of time. Once he gets a lethal attack (eg by Rikudo or Scorpion demon lady) he goes down rather hard, so all Rukawa have to do is attack quick and furious.

The corrupted monk has a high ranking status of Sanzo, which earns him more respect, whereas Rukawa, talented as he is, is just a freshman in the club.

Sanzo also has his Holy Evil Sutra which exterminates all demons. Perhaps it won't work against the human Rukawa, but it should slow him down. In addition to that, Sanzo has the Holy Ascending Gun and his ever-trusting fan. Could Rukawa stand against three powerful weapons?

To help Sanzo even more, there are three loyal, would rather die than see Sanzo hurt, 'servants'- the heretic rock-born Son Goku who would lay his life on the line for his sun, the human turned demon Cho Hakkai along with fire-breathing Hakuryu, who could both heal and protect Sanzo at the same time, and the taboo red-hair red-eyes Sha Gojyo who, just for pride, would stand as a defense. Half the time, though, together with Sanzo's erratic behaviour, the four would be arguing among themselves, with the occasional gunshots and wailing, rather than pay attention on the fight with Rukawa.

Both characters are bishounens, although, Sanzo, with his angelic blond hair and violet eyes could annoy Rukawa to death, his hentai smile would just invite trouble. Of course, some guys would probably rush to his aid, to gain a 'favor' from the 'womanly' monk.

At a height of 177 cm and weight of 64 kg, he is both shorter and lighter than the rookie. This could be an advantage, enabling him to move faster, although his shorter legs won't carry him very far.

Sanzo's past gives him an edge. The loss of Komyo Sanzo gave him the motto of never having a burden and he is determined to get what he wants, if he knows what he wants. He has had his gun since the age of 8 and has killed before. His favourite phrase is 'urusai!shini tai ka?! Kurukke seu!' Sanzo sounds more like a hard fighter tan Rukawa Kaede.

The number of enemies of the monk could work against him. Not only has Sanzo have to contend with Rukawa, but also guard against Kougaiji, the demon prince, as well as others who wants the sutra…

Genjo Sanzo is a strength to behold. He believes only in himself and recognizes no master. This is the rogue monk that is Sanzo.

Rukawa Kaede, the super rookie…

The raven haired Rukawa with azure eyes is 15 years of age, being born on 1st January. Since he is younger, he doesn't have the experience that Sanzo has in fighting, but Rukawa is no loser, with more endurance and tenacity. Taller, at 187 cm, and heavier, at 72kg, he towers over Sanzo's slim physique.

The distant rookie graduated as a top rate player from Tomigoaka Jr.High and is now a national level small forward in Shohoku basketball club. He has had hard training, and physically, is more fit than Sanzo. Riding his bike gives him strong muscles in the legs, enabling him to lash out more kicks with his Nike Air Jordon shoes. Sanzo had better not run too, since Rukawa would out speed him. His street fighting techniques is a major advantage (he did take out an entire gang by himself on the rooftop) and blood does not seem to disturb him, seeing the number of times he was hit on the head and had bled profusely. And although Sanzo seems to faint constantly, Rukawa has been known to just fall over comically after numerous whackings.

The blue eyed heartthrob has no known bad habits, and his tendency to sleep could help him since he has a lot of reserves energy, but his drooling would leave him dehydrated, thus Rukawa would be left panting more.

Rukawa uses his own body to fight, with the occasional help of thrown basketballs, so he can't really protect himself against Sanzo's almighty weapons, but there is Haruko who would rush to help her kakoiee Rukawa-kun, as well as the massive, banners-armed, Rukawa brigade, who stands ready to guard over their beloved idol. Not to mention, there is the existence of the rest of the Shohoku's club members…..if they would actually help him, the sometimes over-confident always demure Rukawa Kaede. The akagae saru, Sakuragi Hanamichi would be sure to laugh maniacally and root for Sanzo instead.

His passive looks would mask any intentions, making it harder for Sanzo to predict Rukawa's movements. He also has that moody demeanor that drives girls wild, and Sanzo could get crushed under a stampede of screaming girls.

Rukawa's drive to be number one and his ever famous phrase 'doa'ho' pushes him to win over everyone else. He has matched up against Sendoh and Maki, but sometimes, he is pushed to such exhaustion, that Rukawa simply collapses. This could work in favour of the always cursing monk.

Then again, the kitsune Rukawa could bite Sanzo with his fox teeth , but he would be so adorable that everyone would rush to pet him, thus he won't be able to attack the monk. He also won't be able to reach up (foxes are rather small), perhaps he could just go for Sanzo's ankles.

As a small forward, Rukawa has the use of speed and basketball techniques to overcome Sanzo, but since he likes to listen to his discman, and to nap every chance he could get, Sanzo just has to sneak up and finish off his adversary, but with the amount of cursing Sanzo does, even Rukawa would wake up.

Rukawa Kaede is the silence before the storm. He strives to always win and to never give up. This is the ace rookie that is Rukawa.

Thus, who will win in a fight? You have seen all their qualities and weaknesses……you decide……

A/N Taka: ummmmm, shoka….

Kei, in the background, chants, : Sakuragi, Sakuragi, Sakuragi….

Taka rolls his eyes(for the don't know how many times): Nande….


End file.
